Christmas Shopping
by Acoustic Ghost
Summary: Ruby and Weiss decide to do some last minute shopping before the Christmas party/exchange.
1. Chapter 1

CAT: RWBY

Title: Christmas shopping

Rating: T

Pairing: White Rose, Mentions of Bumbulebee/ Black Sun/yellow sun, Renora, Arkos

Summary: Weiss and Ruby decide to go shopping for the others for Christmas.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum and owned by Rooster Teeth

0000000000000000000

 **Location: Vale**

 **Place: Vale shopping district**

 **Time: Late Afternoon, 3 days before Christmas**

The normally sunny, warm, and humid City of Vale was currently cold and covered in snow. Many of the shops were busy and had to hire extra help for the season. Many of the students took work to earn a little extra Lien. This included the Power/Stealth duo of team RWBY who both shared a -to the leader of team RWBY- complex relationship that seemed to work for them (1). However that was not the focus of today. The focus was to get the last gifts for their group as a pair of girls walked down the street, hand in hand, looking like the lovely couple they were, even in this cold air.

"Achoo!" came a cute sneeze from the 15-16 year old leader of Team RWBY, Ruby Rose.

Ruby Rose was to a lot of people, even Cardin and his little gang of thugs a cute girl would would grow into an even more beautiful woman. Ruby is a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips, standing at 5'2" with a body that weiss sometimes wondered how the genes of the Xiao Long/Rose family worked since both girls were well endowed compared to black and herself. Wearing a long sleeve 'santa' dress that came to her knees, with white trim on the edge of the dress, collar that was slightly wider then needed, and the sleeves of her dress, a thick black wasit belt with a gold rose buckle, red fur boots that stopped mid claf without her usual black leggings, a santa hat, and her usual red clock was replaced by a white version of it. One that was smiler to her mothers.

Ruby was always fun loveing and enjoyed brining people happiness and joy. That was why her favorite holiday was her birthday since she got lots of candy... Oh christmas was a close second though.

"Gazuntite. I did warn you to dress warmer," said Her girlfriend and probably the one person who could talk Ruby out of something crazy Weiss Schnee (2)

Weiss is a pale skinned young girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye. She stood at 5'3 at least in her heels, in truth she was shorter then ruby at only 5' even, with a petite body frame. Today she wore a white, double-breasted jacket with black piping, cuffs and buttons, skin tight black jeans, and white high heeled boots.

Ruby rubbed her head. "I couldn't help myself. This dress was to cute to pass up!" said Ruby twriling in her dress.

Weiss blushed looking at her girlfriend and had to shake her head of the thoughts she was having. One of the rules that Yang gave her when Ruby and Weiss first started dating was simple. 'Do NOT have sexual relations with Ruby!' While Vale's age of consent was lower then Atlas Yang wanted her baby sister to 'remain' pure until her wedding day. If only Yang knew how much of a... Weiss had to shake her head again as she was turning crimson. Now was not the time for such thoughts.

"By Oum, this girl is going to be the death of me one way or another," thought the Heiress as she tired to think of absolutely anything else then her girlfriend in that dress

"So what's left on your shopping list?" asked Weiss.

Ruby pulled out her scroll and went though it. "Let's see... Hmmm. Well Ninja's of Love: Revenge of Yuuki Signed by writer _Patty Berdioler,_ A new game that Yang has been wanting for a while, a new hoodie for Jaune, a Pancake maker for Ren and Nora... (3)

"Why do you have them together?" asked Weiss.

"Can't have one without the other," said Ruby.

Weiss opened her mouth to retaunt, but quickly closed it relizing the truth of her girlfriend's statement.

"And finally for Pyrrha 101 ways to get a boy to like you," said Ruby smiling.

Weiss nodded as the duo went frome store to store. Ruby was happy gathering everyone's presents. Weiss was just happy to spend time with the girl she loved. She just hoped that Ruby would want to make it a permeant thing. While they had only known each other for a little less then a year Weiss found herslef always lost in Ruby's eyes and her over all body languge.

She hoped the Ruby with three daimonds was ready by the 24th after all she did have a girlfriend to prepose to... and hopefully the Dragon wouldn't kill her.

00000000000000000

And cut. A short little story for Christmas. I don't normally upload stories for Christmas or between November and Jaunry, but i felt like this would be a good way to go. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

1: Yes I gave Sun/Blake/Yang a relationship. I wanted to do it because i thought it'd be fun. Maybe if i get enough reviews for -what should be a one shot- i'll give out a Sequal

2: Gazuntite is German for Health. I never knew that until i looked it up. I thought it meant Bless you

3: Let' be honest if you buy a gift for Ren you might as well get it for Nora.


	2. Chapter 2

Cat: RWBY

Title: Christmas Shopping, Working the late shift

Rating: T

Pairing:

Summary: Yang is board while stuck at work, 2 days before Christmas. Oh well, at least she's not alone.

So last Chapter I made a mistake in my spelling of the word Gesundhiet. It was pointed out to me by **Celestial-Pricess.** Sorry I messed up the word, but that was how it came out when I checked it originally to make sure it was right.

With that out of the way I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.

0000000000000000000000000

 **Location:City of Vale**

 **Place: Briggs weapons Enporium**

 **Time: 2130**

By Oum Was she board!

Yang Xiao Long was board, tired, and currently ringing up a customer who for the last 10 minutes had asked questions about every object in her hands Yang was quite a beautiful girl. She was the 'Blonde Brawler' of Patch, Team RWBY's muscle and Mama bear when it came to her little Ruby. It was a tad weird, but Yang had practically raised Ruby. She was as much her child as she was her sister.

Yang stood at 5'8" with a body that boarded on criminal with how sexy it was. Her long blonde hair becomes lighter in color at the tips and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She has a pale complexion and lilac eyes. Wearing a yellow long sleeve shirt, a brown leather coat pair of black skinny jeans, brown heeled boots. Finally was a pendent that Ruby gave her on her birthday. Yang rarely wore it, but she felt like it today.

"Thanks for shopping at Briggs. I hope you come again," said Yang as her last customer let.

The Shop was already empty of customers as as Yang sighed. She really didn't want to be working today, but she needed to money and the discount to get Blake her present. Sure she was also dating sun, but with Yang and Sun it was often a Dick measuring contest to see who would be the one tapping 'Bellabooty' that night. Last week Sun won, but Yang planned on having some good times at Christmas with her present to Blake.

Yang smiled as she opened her Scroll and looked at what she planned on buying her. It was her own motorcycle. Blake had told both Sun and herself that she owned a motorcycle while she was in the fang, but that was more due to the fact that She acted as a scout. It was a Year 82 Griffen, with two small wheels at the front on crab legs, and a larger single tire in the back. It had a 7 liter engine and as about 600 horses. Tonight was her last shift and if she got enough Money she could get the bike before midnight had have it at Beacon before Christmas.

Of course the blonde didn't forget about her sister. She actually bought Ruby and entire outfit with heels. It was sexy as opposed to cute. She wanted Ruby to grow into herself and it was a way to do it. Evolve from cute to sexy.

"Lost in Lala land Blake?" asked her current co-worker and sterngth rival Nora

Nora was the shprtest member of them circle, but don't let herheight of 5'1" fool you she was a hyperactive power house that could rival RWBY. Nora has short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Wearing a white shirt, a zippered navy blue bomber jacket with a damaged print of her emblem visible on the back and pink stripes along the sleeves. The pink bands of the jacket tighten on her upper arms pink short shorts with black stocking going into her pink and white shoes.

Yang looked at her friend with a critical eye. "I thought you were doing inventory in the back?" asked the blonde

"I finished it a while back," said Nora as she walked over to the door and began to close the bars and shutters. "Besides it's close to closing

Yang looked at the clock and was shocked to see that it was close to closing time. Getting up she walked around the room and helped Nora close things up. The store itself was fairly small, but they still have about 10 minutes so they had to kept it maned until the last minute.

"So Nora what did you get Ren for Christmas?" asked Yang.

Nora put a finger on her chin. "No clue. For a long time it's just been us. We never needed anything from each other," said the Orangeitte.

Yang looked down. "Nora I'm sorry," said Yang feeling sorry for her friend/rival.

Nora smiled at her, before hugging Yang. "Don't be. While it's always been me and Ren thats no longer the case. We got Ruby, Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, Weiss, Sun, Neptune, Blake and You too Yang," said Nora.

Yang smiled and hugged her friend back. They broke their hug and finished closing the door. Weiss turned to Nora only to find a pair of lips on hers. Yang blushed as Nora pulled away. It was only a second and was a pretty cheshire kiss, but it was still enough to make Yang blush.

"N-Nora! Why did you do that!?" asked yang shocked at her friends Boldness. Sure they had kissed once or twice during Truth or Dare, but that was it.

Nora smirked, before pointing up. Yang looked up and saw a mistletoe there. She smiled as she saw it as the implications dawned on her, before both girls busted out laughing.

After all Sun and Ren did walk in and out together together during and After lunch.

000000000000000000000000000000

Cut. Ok everyone this was a short one. Day 3 I'll try and have out tomorrow. So that leaves a few characters.


	3. Chapter 3

Cat: RWBY

Title:Christmas Shopping: Deck the Recreation Room

Rating: T

Pairing: White Rose, Mentions of Bumbulebee/ Black Sun/yellow sun, Renora, Arkos

Summary: Blake, Weiss,Ren, Pyrrha, and Jaune decorate the Shared Recreation Room for a party.

00000000000000000000000

 **Location: Beacon Academy**

 **Place: Team RWBY/JNPR rec Room**

 **Time: 1225, Christmas Eve**

Weiss smiled as she guided her Knight at his 10 ft form as he hung red and green ribbons. Blake decorated the 8 foot tree with ribbons, lights and an Angel. Ren was putting the finishing touches on a red velvet cake. Finally Pyrrha and her team Leader/ (not so) screat crush Jaune were putting away the food that Ren had made.

"I can't wait for tomorrow. Christmas is one of my favorite times of the year," said Jaune putting away the Roast beef casserole so that it can be heated up fairly quickly.

"Me either. I get a chance to spend time with my family," said Blake smiling at the White haired girl.

Weiss looked at her friend. "Are you heading back to Menagarie?" asked the Heiress.

Blake shuck her head. "No. While I would love to see my parants again. I still have a lot of growing to do before I see them again," said Blake, beofre hugging weiss. "I meant this Family here with my brothers, sisters, boyfriend and girlfriend ,"

the white haired girl blushed. "B-but we aren't blood related!" said Weiss.

Ren took of his apron and folded it neatly next to the stove. "As the Great Faunus Sage Quinn Li said 'Family isn't always blood, sometimes family is bond," said Ren before walking over to Weiss ad putting a hand on her shoulder. "Nora and I are not blood, but we are family,"

" _Well I hope to make Ruby apart of my family," thought Weiss with a blush._

All of the Presents were under the tree except for the ring that Weiss got Ruby. Blake took a seat at the table where they had a few board games out. Cards Against Remnant, chess, and Ruby's favorite Schneenoply. Ruby was a master of board games. It took alot to defeat her while Weiss just

"Did all the invitations get out?" asked Pyrrha looking to Weiss.

The heiress in a very Ruby-esc move puffed out her cheeks. "Of course they did. Teams CFVY, SNNN, CNEM will be coming. I also sent out invites to the professors. I even went out of my way to invite Cardin and his gang of thugs," said Weiss spittingo ut Cardin's name like it was poison.

Pyrrha frowned. "I like that you thought to invite those... gentlemen Weiss, but if they cause trouble," said Pyrrha, still having a dislike of Team CDRL.

"Then We will handle it," said jaune. "Besides ever since that fight with the Ursa Major Cardin has been a bit more civil,"

Weiss smiled at her friends, before going to her list. There were still a lot of things to do before the party and so very little time. Besides that she needed to talek with the Brute tommrrow. It was very importtant to get the blessing of her girlfriend's older sister.

Tomorrow was going to be a beautiful Christmas day.

00000000000000000000000

This is a really short chapter as I couldn't think of anything to add. I'll be doing a longer chapter as the final one for Christmas I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Cat: RWBY

Title: Christmas Party

Rating: T

Pairing: White Rose, Mentions of Bumbulebee/ Black Sun/yellow sun, Renora, Arkos

Summary: Everything comes together for this party that Team RWBY put together

000000000000000000000000

 **Location: Beacon Academy**

 **Place: Team RWBY's dorm**

 **Time: 0700** L

Ruby Rose awoke in her bed and smiled as she jumped out of bed as happy as can be. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" yelled Ruby.

The bathroom door opened and Yang walked out drying her hair and wearing black short shorts and a yellow sports bra. "Okay Rubes. No need to cream your panties. Go get a shower and change. We have to get ready for the party at noon," said The blonde brawler.

Ruby grabbed her stuff before walking into the bathroom. While she could have went to te female community shower, it was much quicker to get the bathroom first. Team Ruby had one rule when it came to the bathroom. First come, first serve. Yang smiled as she looked at her sleeping girlfriend. She walked over and gently scratched her ears. While she would love to have her way with her, she held herself back. They had a special gift for Sun tonight.

"Finally. I thought she would never get up," said Weiss creaking her eyes open and getting out of the bed that she and Ruby just shared.

"What do you mean Princess?" asked Yang.

Weiss got up and looked at Yang before going to the Dresser and opening it before taking out a box. "I wanted to talk with you. I need your blessing," said Weiss.

"My blessing? My Blessing for what?" asked Yang.

Weiss opened the box and Yang gasped looking at the ring inside. Yang looked at wises, to the ring, to the bathroom and back to Weiss. She did this in that order several times. Weiss gulped as she saw Yang's eyes narrow without becoming red. That was probably the only saving grace she currently had. Yang walked up to Weiss and clasped her hands over her own as well as the box.

"Weiss... I know I don't saw this often enough, but I love you like a sister. I know that it's only been a year, but I see the love, care, and affection that you have for my sister. Weiss Schnee as long as you love Ruby and put her before anything else I give you my blessing," siad Yang with a smile.

Weiss's eyes became moist as she hugged her friend. "Thank you Yang. I promise nothing with stop me from loving Ruby," whispered Weiss.

Blake sat up and yawned before she looked between the two girls. "What did I miss?" asked the Cat Faunus.

Yang smiled, before kissing her girlfriend. "I'll tell you later," said Yang. "We got a party to get ready for,"

 **Location: Beacon Acadmy**

 **Place: Team RWBY/JNPR rec-room**

 **Time: 1535**

The party was in full swung at this point and Drinks were flowing. Glynda was monitoring the kids so they wouldn't get to drunk. Ruby was dancing- or learning- to dance with Emerald who was laughing as she watched her fellow gemstone try to move around in her red skirt, white mid-riff no sleeve shirt, red pull on sleeves, stocking cap, candycane stockings, red heeled boots, and a red vest. Emerald was Ruby's good friend and many thought that Emerald had a thing for ruby. Only for them to remember that she and Cinder were in a relationship.

Yang was playing Nora, Jaune, and Coco in cards against Remnat. Yang was dressed to kill at the moment wearing a pair of red tube top, brown half jacket, black short-shorts, red Thigh high high-heeled boots, and her hair in a ponytail.

Weiss stood with Velvet, Ren, Dove-who was acting quite nicely- and Yatsuhashi about studies. She wore a red festive version of her normal clothes, but her hair was in twin pig tails.

Blake sat in a chair listening to tails of Port and Ooblicks tails from their days as active Field Huntsmen along with Jaune, Ozpin, Cardin, Fox, and others. Black wore a Christmas Dress with a red bow.

Ozpin cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. "Good afternoon everyone. Today is a great day on Remnant. We put hate aside. Human Faunus. We are all Equal," said Ozpin as he looked around at everyone, before turning to the presents. "And seeing as Miss Rose is the youngest one here I say that she gets to open hers first,"

Ruby smiled, before vanishing into a flurry of petals before coming to her gifts. From Jaune she got a new 8x zoom scope for crescent rose. Ren and Nora got her a recipe for Cookies, Pyhrra got her a new weapon's cleaning kit, Yang gave her a VERY sexy outfit that Glynda made a huge fuss over, before giving Ruby a Book on advanced Weapons engineering, Blake gave Ruby a red version of Ghrombal Shode(?). Ozpin gave Ruby a Free Day pass from classes that didn't expire for a year. Sun gave Ruby a new pair of headphones since he sort of kinda broke hers.

"Thanks for the gifts everyone!" said Ruby a bit sadly as Weiss didn't give her anything yet.

Weiss coughed in her hand before walking over to Ruby and holding her hands. "Ruby I love you. Ever since you came into my life I don;t think I could ever live without you. You know I have a hard time expressing you... So I'm just going to ask you," said Weiss getting down on one knee and opening a small Box. "Ruby Rose will you marry me?" asked Weiss.

Ruby tried to contain herself as tears ran down her face, before she grabbed Weiss and gave her the most heartfelt kiss she ever had. Pulling back Ruby just nodded as everyone clapped. Soon after everyone opened their gifts. Before long everyone had gifts and left. Glynda gave the two team until next week to clean the room. As the RW half of RWBY got to the room they laid down in the together, as they slowly drifted of to sleep with Ruby admiring her new ring and her fiance.

"Best Christmas ever," said Ruby before she kissed Weiss one last time before going to sleep

00000000000000000000000000

And Cut. I hope you guys enjoyed this four part specil. I know I liked writing it. I hope you guys have a great 2018! Catch you later.


End file.
